yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Luna (manga)
| romaji_name = Ruka | ja_trans_name = * Luca * Ruka | other_names = * Midget * Twin Turbo Duelist | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = Female | age = 12http://postimg.org/image/9hvmbxf9t | weight = 35 kg | height = 146 cm | birthdate = June 20 | relatives = * Leo (twin brother) | manga_deck = Forest/Morphtronic | related_pages = * Anime biography * Luna's Decks }} Luna, known as Ruka ( , Ruka) in the Japanese version, is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. She is the holder of "Ancient Pixie Dragon" card and works alongside her brother, Leo, for Rex Goodwin as D1 Grand Prix eliminators. She later retires from the tournament after losing to Yusei Fudo and his Duel Dragon. Design Appearance Luna's usual outfit is similar to her brother Leo's, consisting of a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. She has gray-gold eyes just like her brother. Unlike her anime counterpart, she chooses to wear her hood up with her hair down, often making her face covered with only her glowing eyes revealed. Luna also carries around a stuffed "Kuribon" doll which usually expresses her emotion. After losing to Yusei, she wears her hair in pigtails. While under the influence of the miasma of "Ancient Pixie Dragon", Luna's skin began to crack and the white of her eyes turned black. Etymology Luna's Japanese name, Ruka means "bright blue flower". Luna is an Italian name of Latin origin meaning "moon". Personality Originally, Luna was a frail and vulnerable child who relied on medicine and her brother to live. After acquiring her Duel Dragon from Lazar, Luna became more reserved and lonely, often insulting Leo and his actions. She's also shown to harbor a controlling side as she threatened Leo if her "Forest" monsters were destroyed. During her Duel with Yusei, the miasma of "Ancient Pixie Dragon" turned Luna into a violent person, even as far as making her take control of Leo after he broke free from his Duel Dragon's control. It's also shown through how she treated Leo's Duel Dragon, decapitating it and equipping it with explosives, not caring about the Spirit's feelings. After she is defeated, Luna returns to her original kind personality. Biography History Both Luna and Leo were left to fend for themselves at a young age. In order to acquire money, the pair began to compete in Turbo Duels, even against adults where they were a raging success. But this was short lived as Luna fell ill, leaving Leo to Duel by himself. After losing, Leo was threatened by Nicolas as he couldn't afford to pay his side of the bet, leading to him getting beat up. Lazar witnessed this and promised to help Luna in exchange for Leo to undergo the Duel Dragon ceremony, which he accepted; acquiring "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" in the process. Some time after this. Luna underwent the same ceremony, acquiring "Ancient Pixie Dragon" as a result. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's During the preliminaries of the D1 Grand Prix, Luna appeared with her brother, Dueling under the command of Rex Goodwin to find those suitable for Duel Dragons. During this, they Dueled and defeated several Duelists, including Aria. During this, Luna sat back and watched "Ancient Pixie Dragon" and "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" assault him, with the force of their Sense destroying his Duel Runner whilst Luna claimed that Aria was weak and boring. During the attack, one of the screwdriver missiles from the attack of "Mecha Dragon" almost killed two innocent by-standers, but they were protected by Crow Hogan and his "Blackwing Tamer - Blackhawk Joe". Luna later observed Rex's speech to the finalists about the finals taking place in Satellite. In addition, he informs them that he dispatched Leo and Luna into the finals as only the best should remain. Luna later appeared along with her brother, insulting Leo for thinking his name is important. The siblings were insulted by Crow who mocked that it was too late for them to be awake, but they merely brushed it off and insulted him back. When Leo revealed his "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" to Yusei and Crow, Luna was shocked to see that they could sense its shadow miasma. Leo then began a Duel with Yusei, where Luna informed him to not involve her as he started it. During the Duel, Luna insulted Leo's tactics, even to the extent that she threatened to harm him if he allowed Yusei to destroy her "Forest" monsters. She also asked Leo to let her get off of their Duel Runner when he transformed her monsters into "Morphtronics" via "Morphtronicize". As the Duel continued, Luna insulted Leo for bragging, telling him to shut up. When Yusei activated "Sword Dance", one of the blades struck Luna, which angered Leo, causing him to heavily assault Yusei, reducing his Life Points to 200. Yusei attempted to reason with Leo, but he vowed to destroy Yusei for harming Luna. Yusei then proceeded to use his "Gravity Warrior" to take advantage of Leo's strategy, increasing its ATK to 7100. Luna notices "Dark Bribe" in Leo's hand, stating that Leo underestimated Yusei's strategy. She then insults his performance, stating that he dug his own grave. Yusei then speeds up, passing the twins and launched his attack. Before it hit, Leo stood up, preventing Yusei's Sense from harming Luna. After the Duel, Luna insults Yusei, stating that the Duel was boring. She then informs Yusei that she's the only one who's allowed to bully Leo and proceeds to threaten him, emitting a shadow miasma. Seeing this, Leo tells her that they completed their mission before disappearing, telling Yusei they'll see him in Satellite. The next day, Luna and Leo were present on the ship headed to Satellite for the finals. During which, they were enjoying the food provided until Crow appeared, insulting the pair for being happy, despite their loss to Yusei. This resulted in an argument which annoyed Luna at first, but she then joined in, insulting Crow's hair. An omake revealed that she watched an eating contest between Leo and Crow as they didn't have access to their Duel Runners to settle their argument. Later, Leo and Luna are shown to have passed to the tournament's second stage. Their first opponent was Tetsu Trudge, but the twins defeated him with ease. Luna even called him weak. Next, Luna is reading a fairy-tale book. She comments on the book like if it was a real story, and says that she must defeat the "black magician". Leo sadly notes how she is acting strange. Goodwin then appears to them as a hologram. He tells them that they must defeat the "black magician", and Luna realizes he is Yusei. Leo asks if that will bring Luna back to normal, and Goodwin confirms it. However, Goodwin's plans are only to test Yusei's Duel Dragon's strength, and for that, he needed to use another Duel Dragon. Leo and Luna then go after Yusei. 's miasma.]]Leo and Luna wait for Yusei at the 6th Duel Zodiac, having been told he will be there by Goodwin. As soon as he arrives they begin their second Duel. In the Duel, Luna orders her brother to Summon her Duel Dragon "Ancient Pixie Dragon" but Leo instead Summons his "Power Tool Mecha Dragon". Luna begins to sulk over this but Leo assures her that he has a plan. Unbeknownst to Luna, Leo plans to finish the Duel quickly without Summoning her Duel Dragon as he believes its dangerous to use that card. Both of them become surprised when Yusei Synchro Summons his Duel Dragon, "Stardust Spark Dragon" for the first time. When Yusei's "Stardust Spark Dragon" destroys Leo's "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", its destruction frees Leo from its shadow miasma. Leo reveals that Rex Goodwin was the one who ordered them to Duel Yusei in the first place as Leo believed by doing so would turn Luna back to normal. However Luna overhears this and uses her shadow miasma to brainwash her brother making him become unable to speak and only draw and play cards for her. Luna takes over the Duel afterwards and uses her monsters to Summon her Duel Dragon. But for one moment Leo briefly snaps out of his sister's control to activate a Trap Card much to her and Yusei's surprise. smiles as he sees Leo and Luna has been freed from the Duel Dragons' control.]] Throughout the Duel, Yusei tries speaking to Leo in order for him to break free from Luna's control. While it doesn't work at first, Yusei keeps trying and eventually he manages to succeed. This angers Luna to the point where her Duel Dragon's shadow miasma takes over her completely. But by using a combination of "Stardust Spark Dragon" and two Quick-Play Spell Cards, Yusei defeats Luna and removes the shadow miasma from her body. After being returned to normal, the twins thank Yusei for saving them. Leo tries to warn him not to go to the Duel Gate as there is a ritual going on there but Luna lets him go telling Yusei to introduce them to his friend when he gets back. Although Leo is still worried for Yusei, Luna assures him that he'll be fine as he was the one who saved them to which Leo agrees with. Afterwards they retire from the tournament. Luna along with her brother enter the Duel Gate looking for Yusei. Luna finds herself becoming weak after Goodwin begins to absorb the energy from the Duelists in the Duel Gate and is surprised to see her "Ancient Pixie Dragon" card and the rest of her Deck become blank. Luna would lend her support to Yusei when the latter faces the Ultimate God by praying to him and later sends her Sense to him alongside the other Duel Dragon holders. One year later Luna and her brother proceed to watch the final match of the second D1GP between Yusei and Jack. Deck Luna shares her Deck with her brother, Leo. During their Duels, she monitors Leo's tactics and informs him whether his moves are good or not. During their Duel with Yusei Fudo though, Luna took control of the Duel after Leo broke free from the miasma of "Power Tool Mecha Dragon". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters